The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, are continually becoming more abundant and more powerful. In addition, the bandwidth available to these mobile computing devices over the networks on which they operate continues to increase. As a result of these advances, the content available through these mobile computing devices has continued to increase. Traditionally, if a user wanted to access content, the user was restricted to the screen available on the mobile computing device. With advances in display technologies, such as the wireless display (WiDi) technology, developed and introduced by Intel®, the user is now able to view the content by wirelessly transmitting the content to a compatible display receiver. Typically, each content source may wirelessly provide the content to a single corresponding display receiver.